One Shot Imagination High school AU
by NARUHINASASUSAKULOVERS11
Summary: Its A AU I made u listening to a song call shawn men : imagination if you want to listen too it has you read it could help.. but I hope you guys like this story... ok summary Naruto has had a crush on hinata for the longest time. senior year of high school would it be to late for him to tell her the truth about all his feeling lets find out shall we?


Oh man there she goes again every morning is the same, walking by my house, I want to cell out her name. but I feel like I'm choking with the words I want to say. We even go to the same school, but I cant even voice a single greeting to her, I walked a few steps behind I didnt want her to think I was following which is kind of dumb of me. why cant I just ask her if we can walk together, but nothing comes out. walking into school grounds I walked right towards my friends while she walks to her's. I couldn't stop staring with the sun shinning on her midnight blue hair making it look like the shimmer of stars and her lavender eyes makes it seem that everything she see's is clear. oh how bad I want tell her how beautiful she is from where I'm standing, man you got me thinking that we could be maybe something more or am I just keep carving you but don't even know it but its true. "Oi! Naruto your going to burn holes at her if you keep staring like that." My jackass of a friend had to say to make the whole group laugh at me, now even harder when I turned away blushed that I just been caught. "Jeez thanks a lot Sasuke, you good for nothing jerk!" Of course making them laugh even harder. crossing my arms over my chest, I looked her way one more time but not for so long this time. "Oh Naruto we're just joking with you, but instead of just staring holes at her head or body (wiggling his eyes brows). why not just talk to her?" one of my smartest friends said, but at the statement he just stated wasn't so smart. "Uhm maybe because every time I'm near her I freeze like idiot, that was stupidest thing I ever heard you say, Shikamaru." making him glare at me, I couldn't help but laugh. "Beside a girl like her would do nothing with a guy like me" sighing walking away for school before the bell rings. and all of my friends looking at each other knowing.

In stead of walking towards the school I go straight to her getting ready to tell her what I been meaning to say for months. "Hey Hinata?" turning her head in shock my way, looking deep into her lavender's pupil-less eyes I lost all track of thought, starching the back of my head, i was stuck on what i had to say. "y-y-yes Naruto?" I stood stiff bowed my head said my hello, good morning and bolted right out of there like a dog with their tails between their legs. banging my head against my locker calling myself stupid. having her friends look right at me their hands over their mouths hiding their smile. trying to stop her friends while looking my way has she nods, and walks away, nodding back. Opening my locker, from the corner of my eyes I can see her by her locker talking with her friends. I could tell they were talking about me has one of them pointed right at me, she looked my direction seen that I was looking at them she turn so red making her friend drop her hand I smiled and waved, and she bolted right to class. I laughed to myself wondering if that's how I looked when I did that just few minutes ago, but it looked so cute when she did it. Closing the locker, heading to class, making a plans of how I'm going to tell her what I been meaning to say. lets see of any of these would work I have a few months until school is over.

A few months passed and it was the same damn thing every day we nods our heads as she walks my way, having no words to say just little small talk, there were a couple of times I had her laughing, oh man that laugh of hers I would love to hear it everyday, it'll just brighten up my day, I feel like this day is the day that I need to open my mouth and say what I been meaning to say. I mean is this typical of love?, cant wait anymore, no I wont wait anymore. I need to tell her, how I feel when I see us together forever. not trying to make it sound crazy but in my dreams you're with me, we'll be everything I want us to be. And here, who know maybe this will the night that we kiss, for the first time, or will it be just me and my imagination. But it end up being just that imagination. I wish and wish for things to be so much more, we been hanging out a lot more often, but its not enough to give rid of this fear of telling her the truth, every body been telling me that it was time, but it wasn't for me. I like that we can be friends right now that will be soon so much more. We started getting closer together as the day goes no mouths goes by. We became friends even our friends started to get together.

"Come on Naruto how long is going to take you to ask her already?' my closest friend said as he put arm over my shoulder. "Saskue i know what your saying but look at her i don't think she'll go for someone like me like I have told you before" looking at her sitting with the rest of our friends, smiling and laughing, she looked like an angel so innocent and pure, I feel that one single touch of my hands can taint her . feeling the corner of my lip twitching a little trying to stop the smile, just by seeing her smile. looking over her shoulder a smile just for me, I couldn't stop the bigger smile to reach my cheeks, oh how my heart skips a beat for her, I waved, she nod and looked back at the girls smiling bigger with a little blush. Saskue smirking "well you might not know what can happen remember the school is almost over, and your going to regret that you spent half of Senior year fantasizing over a girl of how you would say its the girl of your dreams, I would do something and fast before this year comes to an end and she'll be gone before you know it" patting my shoulder as he goes to the table. I'm just standing looking at everyone laughing, enjoying each other. knowing what he told me was right I had to step up. not even a look back I leave the café to start planning one more time. it took me weeks to plan this through but I had to wait until the right moment.

Today was the day or so I thought. Me and my friends were setting up for my surprise. I was planning a nice picnic on the rooftop of the school where the cherry blossom tree looks like its knelling against the school making a little shade on one corner where I'm setting up. I'm so nervous I'm shaking while setting things up. "oi Naruto relax your about to shake all the items off even its on the ground already, and your about to put all your sweat on the food as well." Shikamaru said with the chuckle in his voice. I couldnt even be angry 'cause i knew he was right so i stepped back a bit. not realizing that Lee was behind me putting little blossom petals on the floor. I fall over him right on the floor plates everything fell on the floor, food all over me I just laid there in shock that just happen, hearing my sigh and I didn't even have to look at them to know they were shaking their head at me. just when I was about to stand to see if I can fix anything before she show up but of course faith was not on my side. I hear the door opening I turned slowly, see all my friends trying to hide. I stood there prying she would not ask. I see her face I know she was in shocked, I sweating even more, maybe even turning pale, she came closer to me, and took some of the food that was on my face. nibbled on it she looked like a like rabbit eating it, she looked me in the eyes, smiled. "that was pretty good, but I didn't know the food would be on you" and she started to giggle, and I just joined in, rubbing the back of my head. so instead of trying to fix all this I didn't say anything I grab her hand and lead her away from the bad scene, and asked if she and all of our friends would go out for lunch which she agreed. I was happy she didn't ask question, I turn back to sasuke nodded towards the mess, and walked away. I know he will kill me later for leaving him all that mess.

I haven't turned anything since that day, but I would tell you this it made us closer then ever. we graduated high school and I knew my time was running out if I didn't tell her soon how I felt, I'm just going to wait until the moment come on its own. It was about the time of summer, we had gotten a little closer with each other hanged out all the time, we way passed the greeting and nodding our heads as we walk away. we became great friends, but little did she still know I wanted so much more but couldn't open my mouth, but once I invited her to come to the beach with me today. knew it will be the perfect time once again since the last was such a great fail. but I wont be able to see her till 5pm. which I wanted it that way there would be less people. I want it to be nice and quiet when I finally tell her. I'm so nervous picking her at the front door with the biggest smile I have ever seen, eye glowing with so much excitement, couldn't help the smile creeping to my face. once again we had little small talk as we made our way, making her laugh, saying weird things to each other which was great we connected so fast, I just couldn't wait. we laid our towels on the sand, we were acting like 5-6 year old kids that never been to the beach, it was so great. we spend our time walking by the ocean side, our hands are gently intertwined. A feeling I just cant describe and all this time we spent alone, I was always thinking we could not be alone with you which is something so damn beautiful.

I Stopped walking grab her face, looking right in your beautiful lavender eye, seeing the nightly star glazing in them. opening my mouth, and out come the words I been keeping inside, "I keep craving you, don't know it but its true I never had the chance or courage to get to get it out my mouth to say the words they been always wanted to say to you. tell me is this typical of love?, I cant wait anymore, and I wont wait anymore I need to tell you how I feel when I see us together I see has forever. you are always in my dream, you're with me, we'll be everything I want us to be." I stopped talking waiting for a response, but from there who would of thought that this will be the night that we kiss for the first time, I'm pretty sure is not just me and my imagination.

Smiling as we step back from each other, putting your small fragile hands on my whiskers mark cheek, a smile placed upon her lips as she said. "In my dreams you're with me. we'll be everything I want us to be. and from here maybe this wont be the last time we kiss because this not just you and your imagination. I been craving you, you didn't know it but its true, I couldn't get my mouth to say the words they wanted to say to you." placing my hand over her's slowly dropping it down on our side as we walked the sun was setting with our backs facing it knowing it wont be last of our dreams coming true.


End file.
